El Legado de Jeff the Killer
by Luz de las Tinieblas
Summary: Alguien está matando a las víctimas que Jeff the Killer acecha. ¿Acaso hay otro asesino suelto? ¿De qué lo conocerá Jeff?
1. El Principio

POV. Jeff

El sabor de las sangre estalló en mi boca. A lo lejos se oían los gritos de la gente y sus pasos susurrantes sobre el boscoso terreno pero solamente los ignoraba. Me guarde el afilado metal, ahora limpio, de mi cuchillo y bajé del árbol con un salto felino y silencioso.  
Mirando enfadado a la penumbra pensé en mi situación. Cada vez que fijaba un nuevo objetivo, lo hallaba muerto muy poco tiempo después. Alguien seguía mis pasos, y esa persona estaría muerta en cuanto la encontrara y me deshiciera de ella por matar a mis presas.

(Una semana después)

Caminaba por las oscuras calles un tanto enojado. Había intentado matarlos más pronto y sin levantar sospecha alguna, pero cuando había llegado a su cuarto, él cuerpo del chico y ya estaba sin vida.  
Entonces oí un ruido y me giré sorprendido. Nadie nunca había conseguido seguirme sin que me percatara de su presencia, nadie salvo...

-¿Lizzy?- Pregunté a las sombra.

De la oscuridad salió una niña de unos nueve o diez años vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris con pequeñas manchas de lo que parecía tomate, pero que si te parabas a mirarlo bien, descubrías que era sangre.

-Hola Jeff- Me saludó ella cortésmente.

-Eres tú quién me ha estado siguiendo y asesinando a mis víctimas, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién más podría haberlo hecho si no, Jeff?- Me dijo sonriédome y ladeándo la cabeza, otorgándole a su rostro esa clara monería y gracia infantil que tendría si no fuera por las pequeñas cortadas en sus mejillas.

Yo había encontrado a Lizzy dos años antes. (Recuerdo)  
Había ido a matar a una chica cuya personalidad, había notado, me era especialmente desagradable, por lo que tenía un interés casi personal en acabar con ella. Cuando lo llevé a cabo, cosa que no llevó demasiado tiempo, me fijé, sorprendido, en que había una habitación de donde salían diminutos ruiditos de pasos de vez en cuando. Me acerqué y ví a una niña de 7 años con un cuchillo manchado entre sus manos, mirando a su inerte madre, que tenía un gran agujero en su pecho. Me acerqué y le pregunté:

-¿Tu has hecho esto?- Ella asintió mientras yo sonreía.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Porqué mama no me responde?- Murmuró enfadada.

-No te preocupes, es lo normal. Ya no puede oírte ni hablarte.- Le dije.- Dime, ¿se lo has hecho a propósito?- pregunté señalando la herida de su madre. Asintió.- ¿Te gustaría hacerlo otra vez?

-¡Vale!- Respondió contenta- Ha sido divertido. Pero antes quiero limpiarme esta cosa pegajosa- añadió mirándose la sangre de sus bracitos con asco.

-Por supuesto. Ven.- Le dije. La agarré de una mano sin importarle lo más mínimo lo manchada que estuviera y la llevé a mi casa.

(Fin del recuerdo) La cuidé por 6 meses, pero no había sabido nada de ella hasta ahora.

-¿Porqué estás aquí?- Le pregunté contrariado.

-Seguir tus pasos. Te he observado y solo quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Porqué crees que tienes derecho a preguntarme algo?- Respondí maquiavélicamente. Ella me ignoró y con los ojos muy abiertos, dijo.

-Hay una chica, Ruth Kenedy, que has estado observando pero aún no está muerta...

-Sólo quiero hacerla sufrir.- Me excusé con voz aburrida, pero siguió hablando como si nunca la hubiera interrumpido,

-...lo que es una gran contrariedad para mí. ¿Porqué?

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Le repliqué.

-Pues si tú no eres capaz de encargarte de ella, tendré que hacerlo yo.- Afirmó segura.

-No, claro que no lo harás.- Dije enfadado.

-Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, Jeff.- Me susurró Lizzy. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue entre las sombras.

Me fui de allí con paso decidido.

"No la matará" pensé " yo me ocuparé de ello". 


	2. Ruth y Lizzy

POV. Ruth

Corrí y corrí pensando únicamente en alejarme de aquel lugar. No quería pensar en lo que había visto. En aquella persona y toda esa...

Me entraron ganas de vomitar y tuve que detenerme a recobrar el aliento. Apoye una mano en la rugosa y tosca madera del árbol y respiré hondo tratando de serenarme. Había recorrido un buen trecho del camino y quería hacerme creer que sería suficiente distancia, pero no estaba muy segura.

De pronto un sonido alteró mis cavilaciones internas y me giré algo asustada. No había nadie. Di unos cuantos pasos hasta que sentada junto a unas hierbas, vi a una niña pequeña llorando. Sollozaba fuertemente tapándose el rostro con sus manitas. Me acerqué despacio hasta llegar junto a ella y le dije:

-¿Qué te pasa?

Ella negó débilmente y siguió llorando. Yo la miraba, impotente, hasta que noté un pequeño cambio en los sonidos que producía. Ya no se oían las lágrimas; en su lugar se oía una mini risita histérica que me llevó a plantearme en donde me había metido.

Poco a poco la niña se levantó y pude observar que llevaba una camiseta verde y una falda por debajo de la rodilla color caramelo. Pero seguía sin poder ver su cara; en parte porque sus negros y largos cabellos me lo impedían, en parte porque aun se tapaba con una mano. La otra, la tenía a su espalda, junto a su faldita.

Lenta, muy lentamente, fue girando su cabeza quitándose algunos pelos de su rostro y revelando unos vivaces y penetrantes ojos azules sin ni una sola lágrima y una boca con unos pequeños cortes a cada mejilla acompañados por una linea de sangre, dándole un enorme contraste entre su pelo azabache, su piel de leche y sus labios carmesíes.

Entonces sonrió, ampliando su sangrienta boquita y me enseñó lo que tenía en la mano: un gran cuchillo de cocina que había estado escondido en unos pliegues de seda que tenía su pollera. Yo caminé asustada hacia atrás, pero por cada paso que daba ella andaba dos por lo que inevitablemente estábamos cada vez más cerca.

Entonces decidí darme la vuelta y correr pero no llegué muy lejos ya que tropecé y caí cuan larga era. Miré mareada que me había hecho trastabillar. Eran dos alambres grises con una cinta de tela rosa y un corazón naranja en medio formando una pulsera como la que le había visto a la niña en una de sus muñecas, pero esta, tenía además afilados y finos pinchos por el interior. Observé con terror la línea de diminutas heridas con puntitos rojos que tenía en el brazo izquierdo y el líquido carmesí que le teñía la otra mano desde la pulsera.

Avanzó hacia mí y me sujetó la cabeza tirándome del pelo mientras ponía el cuchillo en mi cuello. Aterrada como estaba noté una fuerte presión allí donde notaba el filo. Se me tiño la visión de negro y note como me ahogaba. El último recuerdo que tuve antes de desvanecerme en la más absoluta oscuridad es el oír una voz infantil susurrándome: "Go to sleep".

POV. Lizzy

Vi como los ojos se le quedaban clavados en la nada y como su cuerpo dejaba de sacudirse en molestos espasmos para quedarse quieta y fría.

Miré mi cuchillo. Pasé un dedo por el acero y me lo metí en la boca saboreando la sangre de una nueva víctima.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras.- Dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-Alguien tenía que ocuparse de este asunto o acabaría descubriéndolo.- Repliqué encarando a Jeff que me miraba con enfado y desprecio.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó.

-¿Acaso no querías deshacerte de ella?- Le pregunté curiosa a mi vez sin llegar a contestarle verdaderamente.

-Esa no es razón para acabar con el sufrimiento de una víctima tan pronto.

-Creo que cuatro meses son suficientes para hacerla sufrir, Jeff- le recordé burlona. Él no contesto sino que miró al cadáver con una mezcla entre tristeza y pesar que me asqueó profundamente.

-Toma- le dije dándole el cuchillo- aún tiene su sangre.- le susurré al oído maliciosa.

POV. Normal

Lizzy le sonrió mostrando hasta donde podía llegar su sangrienta sonrisa hecha cuando Jeff le enseñó lo que era el sufrir y matar.  
Después se fue dando pequeños saltitos mientras su pelo, estratégicamente peinado, le volvía a ocultar sus cicatrices de la cara, dando lugar de nuevo a la pequeña e inocente niña que escondía una asesina despiada que con Jeff podría llegar a competir.

Mientras se marchaba, el chico miraba apenado el desfigurado rostro de Ruth.

-Lo siento- musitó entre dientes.

Puso el cadáver tras un árbol y se marchó, preguntándose si no le habría dado demasiado del legado "the Killer" a aquella niña de cabello de sombras y ojos de hielo.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado esta mini-historia de dos capítulos. Dejenme su review (son lo que me animan a escribir) y denme ideas de otras historias =) 


End file.
